The Letter
by Grillows-MerDer
Summary: Catherine finds Gil's letter revealign his feelings


**The Letter**

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Wish I did though

Summary: Catherine finds a letter that has grissom feelings on it.

Rating: PG

Paring: Grillows

Catherine Willows sighs and she turns onto her side. Sleep is something that wount be visiting her tonight. Lindsey is off at cheerleading camp and she has the next 3 days off. She just got done working a double shift and is dead tired. She gets up throwing the blankets to the side. She pulls on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She brushes her hair and does her makeup. She slips on her shoes and grabs her purse and keys and is out the door. She drives the familiar route to a house she has been too many times before. She kills the engine and gets out. She walks up to the front door and rings the door bell. She smiles as the person answers the door a surprised look on his face

"Hey Catherine. Uh come in please"

Gil Grissom also had the next 3 days off. He was watching a program about ants on the discovery channel. Typical Grissom. He was surprised to see Catherine at his door steps. She usually never comes over without them having plans. She did when she was with Eddie and her and young Lindsey needed a place to stay. He lets her in and closes the door behind her lockign it as well. He watches her as she makes a bee line to the kitchen. 'Screw driver' he thinks to himself knowing what shes doing. Though he is surprised by the visit he is also very happy to see her

"So Catherine what brings you here?"

Catherine smiled at Gil as she walked in. She knew he was watching something on the dicvoery channel once she heared the voice over of the show. She makes her way to the kitchen. She is in need of a screw driver. It's like a night cap for her. She takes it upon herself to make one for Gil as well. She could tell that he was surprised to see her but also happy. She takes the 2 screw drivers and makes her way to the living room. She hands one to Gil smiling at him and takes a seat next to him on the couch kicking her shoes off

"Lindsey is away at cheer camp and I knew you have 3 days off and so do I so I thought I would stop by"

Catherine smiles at Gil. Gil thanks her for the screw driver taking a drink. He nods his head slightly

"Well I am glad that you stoped by"

Gil watches as Catherine grabs the remote and starts to flip through the channels. He lets it slide knowing Catherine has had a stressfull week. Gil sees that she stops on some chick flick. He looks at Catherine and she looks back at him with a look saying 'don't you dare argue with me' Gil looks away and back to the tv. They sit in silence as they watch. 20 minutes later they hear the phoen rings. Gil gets up and walks over to the phone and answers it.

With Gil answering the phone Catherine's eyes scan the contents of his coffee table. 'Bill, bill, forensic journal, a letter with my name on it' Catherine thinks to herself. Wait a minute. Catherine grabs the letter and starts to read it to her self

'Dear Catherine,

Over 20 years of friendship. They have been so wonderful. Your passion for your work is so intense. That is one things that I admire about you. Another thing is your love for your daughter and the love towards your co-workers. You have really gorwn as a person. And what a great person you are. My feelings for you since we have met have grown. They have grown from me looking at you as a friend to someone that I want to spend the rest of my life with. I know that I should have told you earlier but I didn't know how. I am not the best when it comes to relationships. I love you Catherine Willows and I hope you feel the same way too

Yours,

Grissom'

Tears fall from Catherines eyes. Gil Grissom loves her. Her not someone else. Catherine's heart is beating a million times fast and her palms are sweaty. She cant believe that this is really happening. She has waited to hear this for yesr. She waited to here it after she fell in love with him. Her eyes scan over the letter again and again not knowing what to do.

Gil hangs up the phone and wlaks back to the living room. He see's Catherine reading the letter. He forgot all about it. He can tell she's crying. What should he do? Should he talk to her about it or just ask her to leave? No he will talk to her about it. He walks to the couch and takes a seat next to her

"Catherine…"

Catherine turns her head and looks at him. She's quiet for a moment and sets the letter down

"You love me? Me? Catherine Willows? Ex- stripper Catherine Willows?"

Gil smiles softly at her and takes her hands in his

"Yes Catherine you. Not anyone else. I was afaraid of telling you because I didn't want to be rejected. I have loved you for years now Catherine. You are my reason to get up and go to work. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Catherine."

Now there are even more tears spilling from Catherine's eyes. She studies Gil for a moment looking into his eyes. She places a hand on his cheek

"I love you too Gil. I have for a long time. I just was too chicken to tell you. You are an amazing man. And lindsey loves you too. I've waited along time to hear you say that you love me"

With that Catherine kisses Gil passionatly.


End file.
